Searina Fay
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Creator | Ss |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Aliases | type here |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Leadership |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Ocean/Storm |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Grey |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Wolf |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Theme Song | The Ladder Song - Lorde |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character' |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Age | young adult |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Gender | female |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Occupation | Police officer rookie/intern |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Goal | Become an author |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Residence | SOmething district |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Relatives | Whiplash |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Allies | Rachel Stormflight, Aliani Dawnstrike and Wings Sytsma |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Enemies | criminals |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Likes | Swimming, fighting and reading |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Annoying Things |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Swimming power and fightning power boom |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Weapons | type here |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Ships | None |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Quote | type here |} |} Seastorm a police officer with a bossy attitude. Contents Description Personality Abilities History Relationships Trivia Gallery June was the lobster shell I dug by hand A haven that hid me well Beneath the sand Description Sea is the deep grey-navy blue, like the ocean under the moon. Silver smoke-spirals cover her body and her broad shoulders. She has storm-grey eyes. A long scar covers her face that she got from a wild dog she was trying to arrest. She had to get stitches and everything. She tall and slim with a long narrow snout. Her ears are pierced and she usually has silver earings in or small sharks that look like they are biting her ears. When she is at home she usually wears a t-shirt from some fandom like Legend of Korra. Her favorite at home shirt is a Kylo Ren sweater completeted with Kylo Ren socks. AT public places she is usually in a long drapey shirt or a tight tank top. She wears stormy looking skinny jeans and jean shorts. SHe also wears a silver chocker that spirals around her neck. The wide windy waves washed in But I stayed dry The great breakers broke again As I nodded off inside Personality *Is bossy *Seems mean and serious but is actually teasing you because she likes you *Don't make any moves on her or she will kill you And then When the Empress ran aground And my eyes turned blue and green I heard a gorgeous sound And that's when it became a dream Abilities Sea is capable of things you would never expect. She is very strong and loves to wrestle. She can easily take down anyone who would dare hurt ger friends. To those who know her understand this and avoid ticking her off. Usually whenever she enters a room or meets someone new she imagine several ways to either escape quickly or pin down the person. She can smell surprisingly well but cannot hear very well at ALL. He eye sight is pretty spot on and she can see in the dark. She has a very high pain tolerence until it comes to needle then heck no. She can sketch really well and write pretty well. Her favorite thing to do is sing but she has a very deep voice so she can't do high notes. She has an extensive knowledge of science and animals and laws, but math is her weakness. SCIENCE IS BOSS When the sky fell in When the hurricanes came for me I could finally crash again And that's how I became the sea Relatives Father: Mother: Brother: Dave I wrenched the engines off And drank them down The depths turned the iron soft As they swiftly drowned Relationships Rachel Stormflight: Ailani Dawnstrike: Wings Sytsma: And I brought the ocean side To its rusty knees As I felt the even tide Deep in my shallow dreams Trivia She is a non-romantic And then When the Empress ran aground And my eyes turned blue and green I heard a gorgeous sound And that's when it became a dream Gallery insert text here When the sky fell in When the hurricanes came for me I could finally crash again And that's how I became the sea {| Category:Wolves Category:Females Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fursonas Category:Coded Pages Category:Content (SS) Category:Animals Category:Predators Category:Mammals Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Characters Category:Zootopia Citizen